


For as Long as It Takes

by Oshun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A significant encounter between Nerdanel and Indis introduces a new chapter in their lives. Written for silmladylove’s second annual 2015 Tolkien Femslash Week on Tumblr. The romance herein is not explicit, but foreshadowed. I do have an untold story of these two women rattling around in my head that I will continue. I had hopes when I wrote my story "A Kindred Heart " that the astute reader would guess it could contain the seeds of something like this. (Obviously, one does not have to read "A Kindred Heart" to follow this, but I would love it if you did! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1478011)</p><p>Many thanks to Elleth and also to Everyonelovesaloser for Beta reading this ficlet for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For as Long as It Takes

In the final work on Chapter 6 of the _Quenta Silmarillion_ , however, it is implied that Indis did not depart with Finwë to Formenos, because it is told that Fëanor’s wife Nerdanel would not go with him into banishment and “asked leave to abide with Indis.”  _Morgoth's Ring: The Later Silmarillion_.

Nerdanel stood in the center of the room. Indis absorbed everything about the younger woman’s bearing and her aspect that spoke to her of grief and uncertainty. Her shoulders slumped in an uncharacteristic posture of defeat. A hood covered most of her luxuriant russet hair. She had not even allowed the servant who had admitted her to take her cloak. Dark lavender circles beneath her reddened eyes spoke of the cost she had already paid for what she had endured those past days, and the months preceding them. This crisis had taken years to reach its climax.

Indis had intended to remain calm and gracious, withholding her usual affection. She was tired of the strife and misunderstandings, divided loyalties and broken friendships. She could not bear to have yet one single additional emotion wrung out of her. But how could she remain stiff when faced with her precious guest’s abject sorrow? Realizing the churlishness of her silence, and remembering her great love for this valiant daughter of Mahtan, Indis all but bounded across the room to take Nerdanel’s strong, capable hands within her own.

"What a fool I have been to have assumed that you would leave without a farewell! Forgive me for even thinking it possible. It’s never been your nature to so disregard the feelings of those who have long held you in deep regard. Although none of your sons bothered to say goodbye, except . . .” Indis’ voice cracked. “Except. . .”

“Except, Maitimo, of course,” Nerdanel choked tearfully.

Indis could not resist pulling her into her arms and folding her into a strong embrace. “I was certain you would have left already. The mingling of the lights fast approaches. Knowing Fëanáro, I assumed he would have left before the beginning of a new day."

Nerdanel for the first time raised her head and gave Indis her complete attention. "You thought I was leaving with them? You thought I would follow him to Formenos?"

Indis reddened. "Yes, I –"

"O, please, sweet Indis. You break my heart. Although, I should not fault you. I hardly knew for certain myself until I awakened today. But I expected—you have always shown the greatest confidence in me—loved me as I have loved you, known me better at times than I have known myself, or perhaps I’ve only hoped you did. Didn’t you know I could never forsake all I have learned is sensible and good, abandon all true friends, to follow him in this?"

“I hardly dared hope you would not, my dear.” Indis whispered. “Your husband is very persuasive.” At that comment they both released hysterical giggles.

Nerdanel sobered first. “I do not think I can be alone,” she murmured. “Surely we could be of some solace to one another.”

A spark of hope grew into a small flame in Indis’ chest, warming her and seeming to reflect the light now pouring into the room as the first rays of Laurelin banished the silvery shadows.

“I came to beg leave of you, Indis, to permit me to come with you, wherever you intend to go. Just for now. Just until we are both feeling stronger again.”

“Of course you can, my darling girl, for as long as you want, for as long as it takes.”


End file.
